Don't go so soon
by Plixs
Summary: 1 aways leaves 2 after soul-bonding with him and 2's not so happy about that. He fears 1 might just be nothing but talk. -one shot story-1x2-


A/N: You must be at least 16 to read this and soulbonding it legal where you live. :)

"You can't leave." 2 spoke firmly.  
"What?" 1's head turned.  
"You can't leave once we're done." He was sitting on his bedwhich was a literally a box mattress topped withgathered table cloth for covers and sheets. On his knees with hands in his lap. 2 was looking 1 dead in the optics.  
"I've told you I can't and you're wasting time." 1 was standing in front of him with both hands clamping 2's shoulders. His hat was off but the cape remained.  
"I don't like it when you leave me. It's so…cold." Brushing his left hand up against his own right arm, 2's head lowered. It hurt him inside. He felt used if 1 didn't stay with him after bounding. It just defeated the purpose of it all when he left.  
"We can't be seen together you know that. I have small opportunities to see you my self and you can't take that for granted." 1 explained.

2 was taking 1 for granted? Unconvinced, but 1 was right about one thing. They didn't have all time in the world. Even if that time had seemed to slow down. Tracing 1's seam up to the gem that held the cape together he said, "Could you at least take it off this time?" It was true. Counting all the times 1 took off his cape, it was close to none. Frankly there was a side of 2 that hated that cape. The damn cape was a dark reminder of 1's leadership and his personal opinion about how much higher he was then the rest.  
"It bothers you all the much?" 1 cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"I want to spend time with 1, not the superior leader of us all." A slight hint of 2's dislike for that cape slipped out.  
"What are you talking about? It's me with or with out the cape." He explained before 2 snapped at him.  
"Just please take it off!" Lowering his head, 2's shoulders tightened. He didn't mean to yell. Everyone had their limits, but then again he didn't think that was acceptable. 2 then could hear as 1's hand came over the gem to unbuckle the cloak. The other hand brushes again 2's cheek to raise his head back up. "There. It's off."

2 was impressed that he listened with out getting into an argument. As his partner stroked his cheek, 2's arms reached up and around 1's chest. The leader leaned in to great 2's warm face. That little tingle they got from their lips locking caused light sound from the back of their voice boxes to escape. The inventor detected 1's hand already sliding up his vest. Metal fingers bump over lace running threw 2's chest. Up to the knot that held him closed. Sliding his fingers over the bow 1 lightly pulls one of the loops undoing the knot. 2's shoulders relaxed as he watched 1 pull out the string completely from the top two rows. It was a bit difficult getting it back in and tying it himself but when the moment came it really didn't matter. He liked watching 1, having him close. That's was loves feels like right? 1 looked back up at 2 confused as he asked, "What's the matter?" A light, considerate smile came on 2's face as he reaches his left arm to the other. His hand moving over the side of 1's face. "I was just thinking that's all." Meeting his arm was 1's right hand.  
"And what is it you where thinking about?" Asked the leader while his other hand opened 2's seem nice and wide. Obtaining a clear view of 2's inner workings.

"just that I love you." 2 spoke casually. The leader did pause before entering his hand inside his partner. "You love me to right?" 2 asked honestly. 1's said it before but, for some reason 2 wanted to hear it again.  
"You always have to ask me that don't you?" Spoke the sly stitch-punk as his hands stroked at 2's spine. Up and down; fallowing over the bumps and spare wires. Such an actions caused the shivers to spread out into the inventor's body. 2 makes small little sounds; trembling. But with a smile as he says; with a little chuckle at the end, "I do, because I'd hate for you to change your mind." 1 straiten up his back to meet 2's face. The inventor's arms came down to the leaders hips as 1 replayed. "I stand in all my decisions 2...and yes. I do love you."

No other words from any other person made 2 feel as happy and bubbly then from 1 with that sentence right there. It caused his body to tighten with eager felicitousness. Course he wasn't the only one that enjoyed this feeling. 1 knew comforting him in such a way seemed to put his partner in the correct mood. He watches as the inventor kisses him; slightly biting his bottom lip. 1 seemed to like that, it would explain his strong attraction to 2 when ever he got mad. So if 2 was going to get rough, so was 1. He allowed 2 his time as his partner went from nipping at his lips to down his neck. 1 was pulled closer. He hands then reached down in 2 once more without coming up. The springs and metal rods in 2's hips where stroked and messed with. 2's mouth opened as a sudden puff of breathwas let out. His moans both long and pleasureful. Pleasing the leader despite the pinch from the inventor's tight grip on his skin.

Those cold thin fingers kept sliding down 2's insides until- "Ohho! 1!" 2 jumped at the sudden groping of a particular metal part. 1's arm had to come around 2 to keep him close enough not to loss his grip. Needless to say his hand wasn't cold for long. Messing with 2's insides like that would just cause a burst of heat threw out the inventor's body. That's when they both finally fell flat on the bed. They some how managed to switch spots, having 1 with his back to the mattress. Still, his hand wonders around in the forbidden area of 2's lower body. 2's hands grab now the sheets of the bed with his head down. Huffing and puffing away. He just kept saying 1's name, over and over as his hips would tighten and fall to the leader. 2 was illuminating the room all on his own with his restless soul arising.

Finally he pressed his hips to 1's front side. Barely having the ability to enunciate, he muttered out. "e-enough of th-at." In other words, stop touching and starts bounding. 1's hand sipped out of 2 so he could finally lay flat on him. That's when 1 started gasping. 2's soul was already pushing into him before he was even open. Moving around, forcing it's self on 1. 2 didn't even have to move for this part. His partner's arm tighten, now grabbing his leather back. Which means he must have been grabbing it pretty hard.

After a bit of a struggle, 1 Finlay got himself open. 2's soul shot into the leader, literally pulling his out to play. The leader had never gasped so loudly before. Then again they haven't bounded this hard before either. It felt rough. Good, but exceptionally rough. They souls would rub against each other, dancing in from one stitch-punk to the other. In and out, in and out. Till finally they merged in a tight knot. Neither could control their actions now. Both stitch-punk yelp, huffed and cried each other's number. So close they where. So hot, they could have very well over heated. It was a moment where nothing around was detectable. Only the partner that's in front of you.

Despite the unreal experience, 1 managed to fined himself in all that. Once the souls where at a weaker point, he flipped 2 over. His partner gasped as cold air rushed in around him from his pull back. Lucky the souls where in contact still. Saving the stitch-punk a lot of pain. The leader just hung over 2 till finally their souls slowed down. His returned back, deep in his body. Still, he was panting like he's just run miles. 2's soul on the other hand, lingered at the seem. Flickering...or calling out. Either way 2 was breathing just as hard.

for a long time there was nothing but hard breaths filling the room. Then disappointment struck. 1 stood on his knees still over 2. He slowly got of the bed trying not to fall. Just then 2 reaches out and grabbed his bottom belt buckle. "Wh- where are you-" He huffed. 1 could only shake his head as his arm pulled away his left belt buckle, taking it back to hook up the bottom belt completely. 2's hand swung back hitting the bed. His optics dilated. "1..." He was leaving again; and dispite all that heat there was still a cold rush. It always entered when 1 removed himself from 2.

Slowly 2 pushed back with his arms to sit up. In all that short time 1 was already dressed and ready to go. 2 shook his head. "No 1 don't...you said-"  
"You know how it is 2." There was a pause. 1 aguestedhis cap as he said, "I can't be caught with you."  
His partner was silent. What could he say? Well, he could say a lot, but nothing to make his lover stay with him. Nothing to say as he watched 1 leave his room for good that night. 2's shoulder let go as his hand rubbed the outlines of his (still) very open seam. With this stone colder feeling, 2 could only wonder, Is this really worth it?


End file.
